Chasing You
by Strawberriii-chan
Summary: AU. Rukia is a princess in the Kuchiki household. Lives are taken, but no one knows who it is. People are questioned, but alibis don't match. Who is the mastermind behind all of this? Ichiruki. Rating T.
1. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters! Bleach is Tite Kubo's creation.**

**Authors Notes:** Hello. This is my first fanfic! So, I would very much appreciate some helpful criticism. I don't really think the first chapter gives a good feel for the story that well.. But, thank you for looking at this story!

* * *

Chasing You Chapter 1

Rukia's POV

As I wearily opened my eyes, I caught the faintest sight of a figure walking past a partly closed-door. "Hello?" I asked barely above a whisper. Noticing that no one replied, I took a visual at where I was. _I almost forgot... I'm 'home'.. My new home now.. _There was a large, king sized bed under my buttocks, with a white, lavender, and a pale pink Chappy-faced comforter draped over my petite body. Across the room lie a dresser with a walk in closet towards the right. My walls, painted a light cream color, had pink and lavender flower petals decorated at the bottom of the walls, matching the comforter. On the left side of my larger-than normal room lie a black desk with a white Apple laptop and a lavender pencil-case parallel to it. _Yeah. This is... 'home'... I wish... I wish Renji were here..  
_

Regular POV

The raven haired 15-year-old sighed as she moved the comforter off and stepped out of the bed, standing on her white, Chappy-faced rug. She grinned while looking down at the smiling Chappy facing her way. Chappy was the only thing that made her sane in this hell-hole. Sighing again, she started walking towards her closet to find suitable clothing, instead of wearing the dark blue, silk, ankle-length night-gown her clothing maid picked out for her, for today was her meeting with her soon to be _husband. __Knock. Knock. Knock._ Lost in thought, she continued staring at her closet door reminiscing her times when she was six, with Renji, Kaien, and her other friends, back in Rukongai, wondering if she sh-. The door opened abruptly, yet quietly revealing her maid, Yumi.

Yumi was only 22 years old, 7 years older than herself. She had long, silky, beautiful, brunette hair, draping over her shoulders, stopping mid-thigh. Her eyes were _always _the most sparkly, beautiful, green eyes, filled with excitement and happiness. But now, that was the _complete_ opposite. Yumi's eyes had been filled with horror, shock, and desperation. As Yumi finished locking the 4 locks on Rukia's door, she stared back at her master's sister. "Yumi? Yumi, what is the matter?" Yumi shook her head. "Sorry for intruding on you Miss. Kuchiki." Yumi said hurriedly but quietly while bowing her head down. Rukia frowned at the formality, while wondering why she was rushing.

"I'll explain later Miss. Kuchiki." Yumi quickly and feebly said ignoring her frowning face. "Right now you need to go through the secret door and-"

"The secret door? But that's only used for emergencies. What has happened?"

"Miss. Kuchiki, I will explain later but rig-"

"Yumi. What. Has. Happened?"

Yumi stared at her for a couple of seconds in silence before she heard footsteps. She quickly covered the violet-eyed princess's mouth and stealthily dove underneath the black desk. She gently placed Rukia's finger on the transparent finger scanner to open the secret door, placed directly on the wall, underneath Rukia's black desk.

"Please, pipe down Miss. Kuchiki. I will explain this only once but very quickly. Behind this door are four doors, beyond each door after you will meet an obstacle. Whether it be an eye scan, a finger scan, or a particle of your hair, there will be four doors of different colors. Go through the dark red one on the far right first, beyond that door, go through the light blue door, then the white and black door. In that room, go behind the book case and type in the 19 numbered pass code. You will be in a room with multiple weapons. Grab some, then-" A male voice came from behind the doors.

"Hey! They're in this room!"

"Go now Miss, I shall not be able to come with you." "But-" Rukia began, but it was too late.

Yumi had shoved her in a dark, very cramped space. Rukia crawled through the narrow valley and she met with an eye-scanner. She put her right eye in front of the scanner and waited until the door opened from beyond the scanner. She barely made her way through the tight, cramped space, hardly large enough for even her to fit through.

* * *

"Look what we have here.. I wonder what we can do to this one..." A deep male voice said towards Yumi.

* * *

Exactly like Yumi had said, there were four doors that she was met with. The first door was a light green door, the next one was a white door with a Chap- "Chappy!" She quickly placed a hand over her mouth, hoping no one heard her. It was very _un-lady_ like, but it could also get her killed. The door was white with a Chappy sticker, then there was a pink door, followed by a _very_, dark red one. _Now which one did she say it was? I think..._ The raven- haired princess turned towards the pink one._ No.. I don't think it was that one.._ It was _definitely_ not the Chappy one, she would have remembered that._ Either the light green door.. or the dark red.. _Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if he-_... Oh screw it._ She slowly walked towards the dark red door, praying that it was the right door. Rukia breathed in a large amount of air and slowly opened the door.

She was surprised to see.. a completely empty room. Literally. _Completely_ empty. Void of anything.. No mice, insects, nothing. At _all_... The walls were painted a bright white, almost blinding her. The floor... She couldn't tell what kind of floor she was standing on.. It was not wood, definitely not carpet, nor tile either. It was blank. Pure white. _Okay.. Now I don't see a door anywhere.. How do I get into the other room Yumi was talking about? _Rukia continued to stare around the room dumbly before actually taking a step. She scanned the room every few seconds, making sure she did not miss the slightest 'hint' of another scan machine.

A few minutes had passed before Rukia gave up and sat on the floor. She sighed again, laying down after another minute had passed. As she stared up at the ceiling, she noticed there was one _speck. _One little black dot, right above her head, _mocking _her like it was the most obvious thing to look up at the ceiling. She stood, and reached towards the dot, hoping to see if somehow, someway, that dot could help her out of this room. _Damn it_. About a foot and a half taller, the speck stayed on the ceiling of the small room. She jumped up, trying, but failing, to get a grapple on the stupid, black, _speck. _After about a millimeter away from capturing it, the speck moved. Only a little, but Rukia saw the dot move. _It can move? Don't tell me.. It's... a fly? _The fly flew away, landing on a very small crack, between the meeting of two walls, towards the bottom. Rukia crawled on her hands and knees toward the crack in the wall. She scratched her fingernail on the crack, peeling off an inch and a half of wallpaper. Pressing her index finger on the revealed spot, she gasped when the entire wall moved clockwise, disclosing another row of colorful doors. She took a hesitant step forward towards the other side, sealing the wall back to its original place, trapping her.

Rukia's POV

I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. The four doors that awaited before me now included a light blue door, a black door, a beige-colored door, and a gray door. Replaying the conversation in my head with Yumi-san, _Go through the dark red one on the far right first, beyond that door, go through the light blue door... _that's right! Go through the light blue door. _How is it that I cannot remember what the first door looked like, but I can remember the second? Well, whatever._

As I walked towards the door, I stretched out my hand, grappling it, then twisting. This room was the complete opposite of the last room, the walls, ceiling, and tile floor were all a sleek black color, with a white stand in the center of the room. The brightly lit, artificial lights, made it look as if I were walking on air, as if there weren't a care in the world. Once I touched the white stand, an almost transparent, sky blue, table-like desk came out from the side of the stand, displaying a message. It read one word... _avilas. _

"Avilas? What could that mean?" _It could be some hidden message.. Like in the Chappy the detective special that came on last Christmas! _During the Chappy the Detective special, Chappy was faced with the evil Yppahc, when we later found out that Yppahc was his brother! And his brother's name was his name.. backwards! That's it! So.. Avilas backwards... S. a. l. i. v. a. Saliva! ..._Saliva.. Ew.. _

Regular POV

Rukia's face scrunched up in disgust before she puckered up her lips and spit.

This triggered the next hidden door to unlock and open, right underneath the white stand. Rukia jumped in, hoping that this would not be too far down. 3...2...1... She landed abruptly, almost losing her footing. What stood before her now were.. another set of four doors. One black, another white, one gray, while the last one was black and white. _Okay Rukia.. Just think back to the conversation you had not too long ago. The white and black door. In that room, go behind the book case, and type in the 19 numbered pass code... Okay then.. Black and white door it is.._ As Rukia walked towards the black and white door she smelled an _odor_. She stopped in her tracks. Not _any_ kind of odor.. but one that smelled like... _Whatever. Probably just my imagination.._ After stepping into the next room, there was one bookshelf. She walked over towards the bookshelf, keeping in mind that she had to type in the 19 didgit pass code, only Hisana and Byakuya, her sister and brother, knew besides herself. She looked at multiple titles of books. _Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Titanic.._ There it is! _Bleach_. Rukia pulled down the book as if it were a lever, successfully activating the bookcase to shift, revealing a scanner, with 10 digits. 7, 2, 6, 9... 15 numbers later, she found herself waiting anxiously to stop this maze.

What awaited in the next room was unbeknownst to her, but someone was waiting on the other side of the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes: By the way, at the beginning, the figure walking past the door was one of the bad people, they were just too stupid to check her room! I hope this didn't move too fast paced.. Anyways, please ask if anything seems a little confusing, I will either reply to you, or reveal it in one of the chapters. Please review, all reviews are welcome! My aim is for 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Thank you again for taking your time to look at this! :)**


	2. The Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its character's. All rights to Tite Kubo. However, the plot to this story is mine.

**Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 2! Thank you for my followers ****and my favoriters (yeah, I know, that's not a word) you have brightened my day tremendously! Also, thanks to my first follower tyoro2075! Some things: I recommend listening to the song called "My Immortal" , its album version, by Evanescence. I think it gives a good feel for Rukia's emotions. You don't have to listen to this song, but, like I said, I think that it gives a good feel for what Rukia is feeling, even though it doesn't fit entirely. I know there are most likely better songs out there like Hello, by Evanescence also, but there is just something about this song that made me want to choose this. The parts with italics is what Rukia is recalling right after she went into the room, and some are Rukia's thoughts. The bolded words are the song lyrics. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chasing You Chapter 2

Death. The five letter word many despise. Death comes in many ways, but it always affects someone. Death is also said to come with a new life, but this time, the only life that is left, is one of Kuchiki Rukia; but you might as well say she is dead, that her life is over.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_My life.. This world.. Everything.. Means nothing now.. without you... Hisana, Byakuya.._

**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Lying in Rukia's arms was her sister, her best friend, dead. She had been stabbed in the center of her stomach, and also been shot straight through the head, parts of her brain still showing through the hole, and some of the pink, squishy brain gushing out of the side. She lay in her own blood, still gushing out of her from the deep wound in her stomach. To the left of her lie Byakuya, her brother, dead also. He had been shot three times. One bullet in the middle of his left arm, another in the right side of his hip, and lastly, a bullet, stuck, in his heart. Hisana's and Byakuya's blood covered the floors with a deep, red color.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

The two ambulance sirens continued to flare loudly, followed by the loud, yelling voice of the emergency technicians telling her to let go of Hisana, while two other ambulance technicians carried Byakuya's body away on a stretcher, covered up in a black bag, towards the ambulance.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

Rukia drowned out all other noises, while warm, salty tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall.

Hours earlier...

_"Finally, that should have been the last obstacle that... Nee-san? Nii-sama?"_

The tears blurred her eyes before they fell reluctantly. Her eyes were hollow and astray, knowing that the woman in her arms, her sister, the person she looked up most to was dead.

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_They both turned towards me, before she got stabbed._

_"Hisana!"_

_"Rukia.. I... I love... you." She fell before BANG! Those were the last words spoken, before she was shot through the head; her life ended._

_"Hisa-!" BANG! Byakuya had been shot in his hip, causing him to fall abruptly. "Hi-" BANG! Next, his left arm, went out. "sa-" Lastly, his heart. BANG! His once cold eyes, turned to lifeless ones; his life was taken.._

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face****—****it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice****—****it chased away all the sanity in me**

Hisana's words continued to ring in her head like a broken record. "Rukia.. I... I love... you."

"No!" She screamed frantically while two police officers, one male, another female, took Rukia towards their car. _This is all my fault. I deserve to die. I should have... I should have..._

"HISANA! NO!"

_The masked man had disappeared, leaving Rukia with the two dead bodies, and her heart, broken.  
_**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Come back to me... Come back to me... Hisana!" She screamed between broken sobs.

_You took care of me when I was younger, you held me in your arms when I cried, you healed my wounds when I was sick, you didn't deserve this... sister. I love you._

_Come back to me. I need you. Please._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

"Please!" _I need you.. I need you to come back. I'll be nicer to Byakuya... And the Kuchiki elders, to be more acceptable as a Kuchiki.  
_"I- I need you! Hi- His- Hisana!" She stuttered while speaking, trying to maintain her tears. "Anything! I'll do anything!"

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me**

That day, Kuchiki Rukia vowed to never show weakness, for it will be the only thing that will hold you back. It will get you killed.

**I've been alone all along**

No more feelings. No more hurt. No more crying.

* * *

She sat in the police officers' car with her blood-ridden dress, tears dried and eyes hollow, staring far off towards the blank wall.

"Excuse me, miss?" A tall female, about mid-thirties with long brunette hair? and green eyes, approached her. ___Just like Yumi. She's probably gone as well._

Fresh tears prickled her eyes once more. _No._

_No more crying. Ever.._

"Miss?" The female waved her hand in front of Rukia's eyes gaining her attention.

"Y- Yes?"

"The officers want to set a meeting with you to question you. We know that you have been through a lot of shock, but-"

Rukia's eyes hardened and narrowed while she looked in the Yumi look-alike's eyes. "They can question me now," she said, already standing up.

"O- Okay then. Follow me."

Rukia followed the woman, and was led to an interrogating room.

* * *

After being interrogated, answering stupid questions like, "Where were you at last night?", "Has anyone been following you or threatening you in any way?", "Do you have any enimies?", and "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?", she was told to sit and wait on the bench outside of the police station, as they called a taxi for her. As she was walking through the door to the bright and clueless world, eyes cast down, she bumped into something -someone- hard. She yelped; she and the mysterious stranger both came crashing to the ground- leading them in the most awkward position she has ever been in her life.

She landed on top of the monstrous person, smashing down onto this persons face, her lips locking with theirs.

* * *

After talking with my father, he said that he would talk with the officers instead of me. I walked back towards the building, before hitting something soft, and that yelped out a small Eek! before plummeting on my chest, and their soft lips, smashing onto mine.

I froze for about 20 seconds , before my hormones started to kick in, before I knew what I was doing, my hands wrapped around the petite body, and my lips started moving.

* * *

After about 20 seconds of out lips locking together, the figure started moving theirs lips- and right now, I was praying to GOD that it was a guy; it would just be too awkward making out with someone of the same sex, in front of a POLICE station, in BROAD daylight- wait. It would be bad wither way! But, I'm not like that, I need to stop this, NOW!

But.. It feels so ___good. _It feels so ___right_. I don't know what this person- still hoping it's a man- looks like, but- ___god_ this scent. It has to be a man. So ___intoxicating_; I started to move my lips along with the figure and started moving my hands up to roam their face; but ___jeez, _I need to ___breathe_. I stopped after the two minutes of making out, and slightly lifted my head. I opened my eyes, meeting the most ___sexy_ eyes that I have ever seen before.

Amber.

* * *

Violet. The most stunning, beautiful eyes that I have ever seen stared back at me, and this ___scent_. This scent overwhelmed my nostrils making my hormones flare erratically. The smell of cherry blossoms and .. hell if I know! But, ___damn_ this smells ___good. _

Using the most huskiest voice I could muster despite my emotions going haywire, I asked her, "Do you want to come to my house?"

* * *

"Do you want to come to my house?" Was all I heard. My eyes widened, before standing up, accidentaly on his crotch, and bolting away.

* * *

**10 minutes later... ?**

I stopped in the nearest alleyway after running away from the most _sexiest_ guy that I've ever seen before. I sat sown on the floor, still catching my breath, before I heard "Hey baby. You shouldn't be outside this late at night. It's past midnight sexy."

My eyes widened, before something hit my head, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Pretty short, and it's a cliffhanger! This might've been a little OOC, but please tell me if I should continue this story. And also please review, my heart almost burst with happiness when I got my first 4 reviews (I know it's not a lot but bear with me, this is my first fanfic, pardon me if I sound childish) !**


	3. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Rukia and Ichigo would have hooked up already by at LEAST EPISODE 50! **

**A/N: Okay, hey you guys! ****I'****m so so so SORRY I haven't updated in a while! Exams just finished and I had to study. Only three more days of school left, so, hopefully, I'll be able to update more regularly :But, ****I'm so happy right now that I got reviews for t****he last**** chapter! I have some shout out's but first, I would like to say something about the previous chapter and the was that Rukia and Ichigo met. First thing, the meeting was very unexpected, not just for you, but for me as well. Originally, I was going to have Rukia meet Ichigo in a MUCH more non subtle confrontation, with some arguing and Chappy references about a week or so after the killing of Hisana and Byakuya. But, somewhere along the way, I thought 'Let's try and be original and have the most unexpected thing happen', and one thing led to another and now I'm writing the 3rd chapter. Next, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but with all that happened in Chapter 2 (Byakuya and Hisana's death and Rukia and Ichigo kissing before they even laid eyes on each other), yeah I know the last chapter was a bit crazy, but I left you with a cliffhanger because things might get a bit more crazy after this chapter. That being said, let's move to the shout-outs! **

**Quickslice- Sorry about the confusion. I didn't really mean for that to happen the way it did, but I'm glad you like the way the story is going so far ! And yes, I guess I am a bit hyper for this story, considering it's my first and all (I have files on my computer too about what to do for this fanfic and future ones to come if this goes well). And thank you a bunch for the push to keep this story going along! I really appreciate it. :P **

**CrimsonM- Thanks CrimsonM! I'm glad you like it so far! :)**

**MugetsuIchigo- Rukia became unconscious because 'something' hit her head (you will find out later on in this chapter), so she got knocked out. **

**For all of your reviews,**** including you guests, ****I just want to say thank you for putting your time to type down some words for me; it really makes my day when I see that there are more reviews. :) If there is any confusion, don't hesitate to ask me; I will be happy to clarify anything up for you. **

**Well, here is Chapter 3 of Chasing You, I hope you enjoy! **

Chasing You Chapter 3

Rukia's POV

My head throbbed as I squinted into the dim, dark, and cloudy surroundings. My body lie limp on the cold, hard ground. Water droplets from the clouds drizzled on my face, thunder booming in the background. An aroma filled my senses, that similar to death; like the death of my sister. Lightning boomed, and the rain started to pick up.

I feel that my body is being lift up off of the ground, and more pressure is being applied to my back to lift me. I willed myself to try to open my eyes, but with no avail. Thin fingers combed their way through my hair, while another hand moved from my back, down towards my legs.

A voice started talking, saying things like "I bet he can't wait for this." "You don't know how long he's been waiting for you." and "He is going to be thrilled." The person who is talking is a male, his voice is deep, but judging from the way he sounds, I think he is smiling. My right eye twitched as I kept thinking 'Open your eyes'.

Not long after, I as thrown into a tight, cramped, even darker space, and heard a car zooming. About 10 minutes later, I heard a door open, followed by heavy footsteps.

A male's voice came, asking another person, most likely the one carrying me, "Well, did you finally get her?"

The next voice was near, saying "Well, what does it look like, Aizen- Lord Aizen." He choked out at the end; most likely making a miss up when addressing his 'Lord'.

A chuckling voice came, presumably by the man named Aizen. He replied, "Well, Grimmjow, I think that by now, you would have accepted me as your leader, instead of disobeying orders."

"Aiz- Lord Aizen, the bitch kept running away. And another orange-haired-"

"Silence. You shouldn't have hit her. I stated specifically that you use the anaesthetic to put her to sleep. Unharmed. Not killed, not raped, and _especially_ not tortured; that is for me to do. Grimmjow, you have disobeyed orders. For that, you will have to be _severely _punished."

I finally got my eyes barely open after hearing that last statement and witnessed something crazy.

A man with slicked back brown hair, had yellow, shimmering irises, with black surrounding it. Half of his face is covered in a mask; black, blue, and red insignias sculpted the exterior of the mask. But was even weirder, was the fact that half of his body is covered in the same mask-like material.

Yet, that wasn't even the worst part. Using his masked hand, which had something similar looking to claws on his hand, he thrust it _through_ the blue-haired man's stomach, now identified as Grimmjow. He kicked him through the hole, knocking him down, then walked on top of his now most sensitive area, blood gushing out from the wound. Grimmjow coughed up blood as the other man went across the dimly-lit room and grabbed a gun from his desk. This Lord Aizen man then strode back to where Grimmjow and I were, then he used the gun he had in his hands, smirked, then asked, "Any last words?" before pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Damn it. I still can't find her." An orange-haired 15-year-old sighed; he hass been looking for the short girl he kissed for over an hour. Earlier, right after she ran away, he saw her stop in an alleyway. And right after she went in, a man with blue hair got out of a car, and went into the same alley. When he finally picked up speed, and went over there, it seemed as if her entire existence vanished into thin air.

_Her soft, pink lips, and her amazing violet colored eyes, followed by her petite figure- damn, everything about her mesmerizes me, and I don't even know her name_! The amber eyed male circled everywhere he could think of, yet no trace of her anywhere. He's checked stores, restaurants, alleyways, hell, even trash cans for goodness sake! 'I just can't shake the feeling that something has happened to her, most likely by that blue-haired guy', he thought.

Now, he was wandering around the more populated area of Karakura- also known to some people as downtown Karakura- half of this place, on the east side of downtown Karakura, is the major red-flag zone; that is there the most crimes happen, well, all crimes in Karakura: murder, rape, and they have prostitutes lurking everywhere. On the west side however, that is where an abundance of business moguls work- like Zaraki Kenpachi, the most ruthless mogul in all of Japan, Ukitake Jushiro, the most kindest and friendliest mogul, and the most famous of them all, Aizen Sosuke. Mr. Aizen is known for being almost as friendly as Mr. Ukitake, although he has gotten higher ratings from the head of the company- Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai. That is where Ichigo is now; west downtown Karakura.

As he scanned the streets, there was barely anyone- presumably because it is late at night. Restaurants he passed were closed, so were the occasional shops. Street lights and lights from gas station spots were the only source of light, other than the moon and stars.

While he continued walking, nearing the fourth gas station he has seen from entering downtown Karakura, he spotted five towers. Three of the towers were on the side he was walking on (the left), and the other two were on the right side of the sidewalk. The first tower he passed was the tallest tower, completed with thirteen floors, and was the property of the Gotei Incorporated Company. It had Gotei Inc. printed on the top of the building in bold, white lettering. He glanced up at all the thirteen floors, where the entire staff of each section works, besides the captain, lieutenant, and their third, fourth, and fifth in command, before continuing on his path. The second building was only seven floors, where the first seven divisions captains, lieutenant, and their third, fourth, and fifth in command work. And the last building was the same height as the one before it. Seven floors; same as the other buildings, except that the head Captain works there.

The buildings on the other side of the sidewalk are used for special meetings with other countries, and they were both only four stories high. One of the lights was on in that building, but Ichigo paid no attention to it, he figured it was someone working late, maybe catching up on some missing files. While Ichigo was scanning the other buildings, all sound stopped. It sounded as if all the animals, insects, and other species of life fled the scene, like they knew something sinister was about to take action. So he stopped as well, reveling in the quietness of the night. He waited for something to happen, not like he was hoping for anything to actually happen, just do he could save anyone who was in harm's way. Two minutes passed, before he continued walking, hoping to find the short, petite girl he crashed into. Sounds were still omitted, except for his own footsteps. After he was a good distance away from the building, a blast sounded, and it echoed throughout the night.

Ichigo ceased walking again, before turning his body around, back towards the five buildings. His face turned from his now regular scowling to a look of shock. A gunshot. _'Like, like what happened earlier... with mom... Mom...'_

_*daydreaming*_

_My dad was out of the house picking up Karin from her soccer game, and Yuzu from her children's cooking classes. I was walking back home from going to the grocery store with my mom. As we walked, we passed a lake, the one we always went to when my sisters and I were younger. She stopped for a minute and looked down and the river and smiled. " Ichigo," she started. " do you remember when you were younger, and you and your little sisters were playing down by that river, and Karin accidentally fell in?" I nodded my head, and she continued, "You jumped in to save her without a second thought... You were such a brave boy, Ichigo." She smiled at me again before turning back to the sidewalk and continuing back down the path towards our home._

_We were both talking about my childhood, as our feet walked home, gliding, as if they had minds of their own. Once we got home, I helped my mom pack the groceries into their respective places. Ice cream- freezer. Rice- pantry. Tofu- well, we left that out for dinner. After we finished packing all the groceries up, I sat down on the couch and flipped through some channels, trying to find one that both my mom and I could agree was a knock on the door. I rose to get it, but I was beat by my mother, her light brown hair spewing elegantly behind her shoulders. "Go sit down, Ichigo." She said softly, "Your father probably forgot his keys again." She said while grinning and reaching for the door handle. Before she opened the door, I thought 'But, why is it so quiet?', my dad _was_ known for his loudness. I will keep regretting not speaking my thoughts verbally- it might've saved her life. _

_As soon as she opened the door, she was cut short of her sentence of 'Isshin, how do you keep forgetting your keys?', instead, it was shortened down to 'Isshi-'. It was cut short because of the person at the door- well, people. There were three men at the front door, all wearing matching outfits: black shirts, black jeans, black gym shoes, and black hats to complete their _original_ outfits. The first man had stabbed Kurosaki Masaki in the stomach, effectively silencing her sentence, then yanked the knife back out of her stomach, then pushing her towards the ground. "Ichigo! Run away!" She turned, yelling to me, but instead, I did the exact opposite of what she told me to do. I ran towards her, catching my mother when she fell. "No mom." I said firmly. "This is not what I went to karate for. I will protect you, even if it costs me my life." Her eyes widened, before I placed her gently on the floor and rose. I looked at the man who stabbed my mother, and then walked slowly towards him. "You shouldn't have done that." I said venomously, hoping to scare the shit out of them. "Kid." The man to the right of the one who stabbed my mother ground out, "All we're looking for is Kurosaki Isshin." "Well, you could have waited like normal people instead of stabbing my mother in the stomach." I ground out, starting to crack my knuckles, before progressing further, approaching the "head honcho". I plummeted my fist into the man's rib, leaving him limp on the floor. What I didn't notice was that my mother was getting up, and starting to run shakily in my direction. That was when I heard the gun shot. It was loud, but soundless. I turned around, and there was my mother, a gun shot through her forehead, right in the middle, where her brain was. She fell back on to my chest, dead. She took the bullet that was supposed to kill me. I failed. I tried protecting her, but she ended up dying trying to save me. My mother didn't deserve this. No one deserves the death of a loved one. I must've stayed there for five minutes before my father came back home- at first trying to use a surprise kicking attack, but once he saw what had happened, his happy and jovially looking face started crying as well, followed by my two younger sisters when they finally arrived inside. They all ended up crying in a group hug for quite some time-including Ichigo-, before apparently, a neighbor called the police after hearing the gunshot, and the police arrived, immediately questioning us. __My father and I ended up going to the actual police station, because the police officer said he forgot his recorder, needing to go back to record our alibis._

_My father never asked who did it, why, or how long he was sitting there for. I never asked him why the criminals were looking for him. He just nodded, then stared at my sisters, Yuzu and Karin, while they were both hugging each other, sobbing. _

End Flashback

Ichigo turned back towards the five buildings and ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He noticed now that the building that had the light on was no longer on. So, he went towards that building, hoping that the person, possibly working overtime, had not gotten shot. He walked towards the building, and the automatic doors slip open for him. All of the lights were off, and he couldn't help but notice that there were no secretaries- nobody at all. He walked carefully, hoping not to trip over anything in the darkness of the main floor. The eerie silence continued to endure even as Ichigo stepped into the only lit object on the entire floor, besides his hair- the elevator. He pressed the six floor, after remembering that the light was near the top floor. Elevator music resonated his ears, and the torture finally ended, and he stepped back out into the darkness.

Ichigo POV

The pitch blackness of the room consumed me, without any source of light available. As I walked, I searched along the walls for some type of light switch. _If I turned on the light now.. The gun holder would most likely run away than if they did not know someone was on the look-out. _So, I continued to walk without any light source. Left, Right, Left.. But something caught my foot, and I fell, face forward, my head hitting the floor with a horrible thud.

LINE BREAK

Rukia's POV

A horrible noise came from somewhere in the distance, yet I stayed still, knowing if this Aizen guy saw me move, he would probably torture me, or kill me on the spot. My eyes squinted as I looked at the back of the brown-haired man carrying the gun. He continued looking in that same direction before he started to turn around towards me. I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to still be sedated.

There was a shuffling noise coming from Aizen as he -I assumed- was ready to escape from the noise not too far away. A male's voice came screaming Fuck!, and more banging noises came soon after, signaling that he probably tripped over something.

Aizen continued shuffling and his footsteps resonated throughout the room, as if he were pacing. He continued to pace as heavy footsteps kept coming closer, and closer towards where we were at.

"Shit..." he grumbled. "I can't make it out fast enough if I keep my prey with me.. " I opened my eyes, just enough to see him, but him not seeing me. He grabbed a small blue container, and took out a syringe. He injected the needle of the syringe into the deformed, white part of his body, the blue liquid entering his 'skin'. Aizen turned towards me, his eyes changing back to a normal, brown color, and his body transforming towards a normal looking body. Next, he grabbed a large, dark blue duffel bag and draped it over his shoulder. He slowly walked towards me in a cool, sort of sadistic fashion, before stroking my cheek. He sighed, and whispered, catch you later, before hopping out of the window. At that same exact moment, the door opened, and out stepped the orange haired guy, that I met lips with earlier.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? So, you find out how Masaki died and, yes, it was the same day as Byakuya and Hisana got killed. And, yes, Aizen IS a hollow. And yes, Grimmjow was killed by Aizen. So, uh.. Review? Please?**


End file.
